Because I'm By Your Side
by strawberrypeachpop
Summary: This fic is about Mammon's death, Bel's thinking, Fran and Colonello. Before the battle happened. You will know what Fran will do. I was inspired by the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Main pairing, BelFran. Hinted LalNello. Please enjoy!
1. Until The World Ends

Because I'm By Your Side

Summary: This fic is about Mammon's death, Bel's thinking, Fran and Colonello. Before the battle happened. You will know what Fran will do. I was inspired by the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and Two Is Better than One by Boys like Girls. Main pairing, BelFran. Hinted LalNello. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Pairing: ColonelloMammon, BelFran, BelMammon

Note: Mammon and Colonello are adults. The Varia will appear in the second chapter.

Chapter 1:

Until The World Ends…

Mammon and Colonello are walking in the forest. The two Arcobaleno have a mission. Then Mammon was tired, Colonello carried Mammon. Then they started talking about Lal Mirch. The two Arcobaleno reach Millefiore…

Mammon and Colonello are walking in the forest. "Why would I do this mission with you?" Mammon complained. "We don't have a choice, Viper." Colonello replied. "Stop calling me with that name. I can just go with Reborn, Skull or anyone else." Mammon replied. Mammon walks 2x faster. "Hey, why are you walking so fast?" Colonello asked. "You have to pay me if you want to know." Mammon replied. "You're still the same, Viper." Colonello replied. "It's Mammon! If you still call me with that name, it will cost you!" Mammon yelled at Colonello. "Ok, Mammon. I only want to remind you. Once you lose your calm you have lost before the fight starts." Colonello reminded.

After a long walk Mammon take a sit. "Are you tired?" Colonello asked. "No." Mammon replied. "You look tired. Mammon, can you be honest for once?" Colonello said. "Just shut up. Stupid brat" Mammon yelled. "Mammon…stop acting like a child." Colonello replied. "Can we stay here first?" Mammon asked. "We can't waste time. I'll carry you." Colonello replied. "I will not pay you for this." Mammon replied. "Yeah, yeah" Colonello said. Colonello carries Mammon in his back.

"When we're done with these mission don't tell anyone about this." Mammon said. "Sure." Colonello respond. Colonello starts to walk.

"You like Lal Mirch, right?" Mammon asked. Colonello ignored Mammon. But he thinks what he'll respond.

"…"

"Colonello, don't be shy. I wouldn't laugh. I promise." Mammon said to Colonello. "Promise" Colonello said. "I promise. I wouldn't laugh and tell anyone." Mammon promised. "I like her." Colonello respond. "Like her or like, like her?" Mammon asked. "Like, like." Colonello respond. "Colonello," Mammon said. Mammon gives Colonello a smile. "_Mankind's history is war, peace is an illusion, to turn illusion into reality is an arduous task. It requires discipline._" Mammon continued. "Mammon" Colonello said. "Colonello, at first I never want to die. What kind of life is that? _Without death, all we have are random events, accumulation, you can't call that life! If you have a reason for living, then you have to kill me_." Mammon said. "Why would I kill you?" Colonello asked.

"…"

"I will never kill you, you're my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, you're my friend." Colonello gave Mammon a smile. "Why would I-?" Mammon didn't continue what he was going to say. "Mammon" Colonello said.

After a long walk they reach Millefiore. "How can we get inside?" Colonello asked. "Illusions, I can make us disappear." Mammon replied. "Oh, right." Colonello replied. Mammon did his illusions. And sneak in Millefiore's base. Mammon ignored the blonde hair. And look around. After Mammon looked around the base, they heard a voice. "Hey, you two!" A spell caster said. "Huh?" Colonello said. 'Can someone see us? That's impossible.' Mammon thought. "You two are one of the Arcobaleno," the guy said. Mammon is so shock. "Show yourselves." the guy continued. "Mammon?" Colonello said. Mammon and Colonello appeared. "I know it was you two." The guy said. "Maximum Burst." Colonello said. "That's too weak." Ginger Bread said. After a long while of fighting Colonello was injured Colonello was injured but he can still fight, while Mammon is still using his illusions. Mammon didn't have any scratch. "Hey, you know you can help me." Colonello said. "What does it look like, I'm doing?" Mammon asked. Ginger Bread attacked Mammon. "Mammon!" Colonello blocked Mammon. Colonello fell down and said his last words…

"_Goodbye, Mammon…"_

"Colonello…" Mammon said. Mammon's eyes widen. It's like he first saw someone who died. Mammon kneels down and cries. "Mammon… Take care." Colonello said. Colonello's eyes close. "Colonello! Wake up! You're just sleeping! Wake up! Please, don't die!" Mammon shouted. "Now your partner is gone. Now what will you do?" Ginger Bread said. "Viper Mirage!" Mammon said. _'Mammon, don't lose your calm.'_ Mammon thought.

Mammon uses all of his illusions. _'I can't fight like this. Colonello… Why do you have to die? You can just let me die.'_ Mammon thought. "It looks like your losing." Ginger Bread said.

'_That night… I cried because I realize that I had the perfect guy in my life. The perfect guy who I not only didn't have feelings for, but fooled to believe that I had. Now that you die… I only realize that I love you so much… Colonello…"_ Mammon thought.

Mammon uses all of his illusions and after a long while… Mammon was dead. He killed himself by using his illusions. But he was smiling. He's blood was scattered everywhere. It was like a pool of blood. But he wishes to see the person that he really loves. That person is…

Belphegor.

I hope you like the first chapter. Please review. My friends said do a story about Mammon's death.


	2. Goodbyes Really Are Forever

I have a lot of homework so this fic is short.

Chapter 2: Goodbyes Really Are Forever

A girl named Lal Mirch came to the Varia to tell about the two Arcobalenos… And Fran tries to help Bel…

10 at the morning, it was odd in the Varia to be so quiet. Bel goes to his room. He thinks of Mammon. _'I wonder what you are doing right now.' _Bel thought. _Bel doesn't know that Mammon died yesterday._ Someone knock in the door. Bel goes down stairs and opens the door. He thought it was Mammon. A girl named, Lal Mirch came.

"What do you need?" Bel asked. "I have important news for you." Lal replied. The members of the Varia gathered at the living room. "What is it?" Xanxus asked. "Two Arcobalenos died," Lal said. "Ushishishi. There just weak." Bel said. Tears were running down in her cheeks, she is still crying when she told the situation.

"One of them was Colonello. The other one was Viper." Lal continued. When Belphegor heard Viper he knows it was Mammon. His grin had disappeared completely. The other Varia members were shocked too. It seemed that Colonello had died trying to protect Mammon. Bel thought it was a joke. Bel stands up and goes back to his room.

"Mammon… Tell me it's just a lie." Bel said to himself. He remembers what day it is. XXXXXber XX, XXXX. He was crying.

"Bel, open this door!" Squalo demanded. "Leave me alone!" Bel responds. Bel misses his friend

'_Why did I let you go?' _ Bel thought. Bel was crying. He knows these tears dried up when he was a kid. He never knew a death of a friend would make him cry. He blamed himself for everything. He wants to be with Mammon.

He wants to see Mammon again.

"Bel-senpai…" Fran said. "Leave me alone." Bel demanded. "I know Mammon is your friend. And I'm his replacement. I know you're not happy." Fran continued. "Just leave me alone!" Bel demanded. "I just want-"Fran didn't continued what he was going to say.

Belphegor go to sleep. It was so hard for him to know that his friend was dead. He just pretends that Mammon never dies. All he can do is cry. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to see Mammon again. But it's impossible to see him again. He'll do anything to see Mammon. He could kill himself, like Juliet when Romeo dies. He said to himself that he really like Romeo and Juliet. He only tells Mammon about that. Bel can't sleep well.

The next day it was still quiet in the Varia.

"Breakfast is ready." Lussuria said. All of the Varia came in the dining room except for Bel…

"Where's Bel?" Lussuria asked. "He locked himself in his room." Fran respond. "Fran, can you call him?" Lussuria asked, Fran. "Sure." Fran respond. Fran go upstairs. As soon as he gets closer to Bel's room…

"Go away!" Bel demanded.

"Bel-senpai, it's weird if I'm going to say this. But, here I go… Mammon will always be with you. He's by your side. And he'll never disappear in your heart. Your best friends and he'll never forget you. Please, Bel-senpai, come out of you room." Fran said.

'_I can't believe I said that.'_

"…" Bel stayed quiet, with what Fran said. He thinks of what Fran said.

"We'll wait for you in the dining room." Fran said.

Fran goes down stairs. And he stops when he heard a door open. "Bel-senpai"

"Ok. I'm going to eat breakfast."

"I know Mammon is happy. He's happy where he is. And he doesn't want to see his friend cry."

'_What's wrong with me?'_

"Fran…"

"Bel-senpai" Fran gave Bel a smile. It was rare, for Fran to smile. Bel just gave him a smile back.

"Bel, are you ok?" Lussuria asked. "I'm ok." Bel responds.

Bel takes his sit and started eating. "We know it's hard for you to lose a friend." Lussuria said.

"…" Bel just continues to eat. He just ignores the members of the Varia.

'_Mammon, nobody can replace you. Nobody.' _Bel thought. No one knows what he thinks of Mammon.


End file.
